Pour un manuscrit
by melimelanie
Summary: Sweets ne sait ce qu'il va déclencher en proposant à Bones de lire le premier jet de son futur livre.


**OS de ce qui aurait pu se passer après l'épisode 24 de la saison 3.**

En rangeant mes affaires ce soir là avant de rentrer chez moi, j'aperçus le manuscrit de Sweets, il m'avait proposé de le lire avant la publication, je n'avais rien de prévu pour la soirée, alors pourquoi pas. J'ajoutai donc le feuillet au reste, saisis ma mallette et me dirigeai vers le parking.

Arrivée chez moi, je pris d'abord le temps de manger, et de passer quelques coups de fil, à 21h00, j'étais confortablement installée, pour commencer ma lecture, la foule d'analyses psychologiques, m'ennuyait déjà mais je poursuivais, ne sachant pas que ce que je trouverai dans les dernières pages me mettraient dans un tel état.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

Je frappais à la porte de toutes mes forces en criant :

-Booth, c'est moi, ouvrez !! Booth !!

Il mit un certain temps à venir m'ouvrir, il se débattait encore avec la deuxième manche de son tee-shirt - qu'il avait simplement enfilé sur son caleçon- au moment où il vint m'ouvrir la porte.

-Vous l'avez lu ? Je lui aboyai littéralement dessus, en brandissant le manuscrit de Sweets.

-Bonjour, oui ça va et vous ? Entrez, je vous en prie, après tout, à 2h00 du matin, je ne suis même pas surpris de vous trouver à ma porte.

- Vous vous rendez compte un peu, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez fait ça, c'est dégoûtant c'est indigne de vous, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout le monde s'est payé ma tête ces derniers temps !

-Vous savez quoi, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, alors je vais aller nous faire un bon petit café, et quand je reviendrai vous reprendrez tout depuis le début.

J'ai pris le temps de me calmer, et quand Booth et revenu, il s'est assis à côté de moi sur le canapé.

-Alors qu'avez-vous lu dans ce texte qui vous déplaît à ce point ?

-Cette histoire de soi-disant tension sexuelle entre nous, c'est ridicule, premièrement c'est faux, et deuxièmement, vous êtes d'accord et ça vraiment, ça m'agace ! De savoir que vous avez discuté de tout ça avec Sweets dans mon dos !

-Mais je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu Sweets en dehors de nos rendez-vous communs, vous avez entendu tout ce que je lui ai dit.

-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord : il nous étudiait ensemble, pas vous et lui contre moi.

-D'accord, on va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : je ne suis pas contre vous, je n'ai jamais parlé avec Sweets, d'une tension quelle qu'elle soit, entre nous. Vous me connaissez, c'est précisément le genre de conversation que j'essaie d'éviter avec lui. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il a remarqué pendant nos séances.

-Il dit que vous en êtes conscient et que vous faites tout pour éviter que nous glissions sur cette pente.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je sois d'accord avec lui. Il dit ce qu'il pense observer chez nous, je vous promets que je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec lui.

Il eut l'air satisfait de cette mise au point, saisit un plaid sur le bras du fauteuil pour le poser sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez froid ?

-Non, mais je ne suis pas vraiment habillé, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, alors…je préfère…

-Je vous ai déjà vu nu, c'est amusant que vous ne vouliez pas que je vois vos genoux !

-Bon allez ! Encore un peu de café ?

En disant ça, il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, posant une main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et l'autre sur mon genou, puis il se rassit :

-Je suis désolé, Bones, si ce qu'a écrit Sweets vous a fait de la peine, j'irai le voir demain et je lui demanderai de retirer les passages qui vous posent problème.

Il avait gardé sa main sur mon genou, sur laquelle je posais la mienne, pour le forcer à m'écouter.

-En fait je pense plutôt que c'est à nous de régler cette histoire.

-Très bien, comment voulez-vous « régler cette histoire » ?

-Sweets a l'air de dire que notre coopération repose sur ce jeu de séduction et cette tension sexuelle, je pense donc qu'on devrait coucher ensemble pour repartir ensuite sur de bonnes bases.

Visiblement, Booth ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça il me regarda en bafouillant :

-Je... Non...Vraiment ce n'est pas...

-Ce n'est pas quoi, une bonne idée ? Nous sommes des adultes responsables, il ne s'agit pas d'un acte dangereux, c'est biologique tout le monde fait ça, tous les jours.

-Non tout le monde c'est autre chose, pour nous ça ne peut pas être que biologique.

-Trop d'implication ?

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il reprit dans un murmure.

-Beaucoup trop, demain quoi qu'il arrive, nous travaillerons ensemble, et si nous couchions ensemble, il faudrait y faire face tous les jours

-Vous y voyez un danger ?

-Oui

-Mais le danger c'est notre vie

-Justement

Sa main avait glissé le long de ma cuisse, nous nous regardions, sûrs de ce qui aller se passer, hésitant encore à être celui qui ferait le premier pas. Tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre et ce fut certainement le moment le plus érotique de ma vie. Il se retourna pour être complètement face à moi, visiblement, il ne savait quoi faire de sa main droite, je la guidais donc vers ma jambe gauche, je lui lançai enfin un regard d'encouragement, puis mis fin à notre supplice en l'embrassant. On prenait notre temps, comme une peur de gâcher ce moment. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, pendant que les siennes remontaient vers ma taille. Il me souleva pour me poser sur ses genoux. Assise face à lui, je le regardai encore une fois droit dans les yeux pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à déboutonner ma chemise et ôter mon soutien-gorge en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. En continuant de l'embrasser j'arrachai littéralement son teeshirt qui s'ouvrit en deux sur sa poitrine. Il enfoui son visage entre mes seins et je sentais qu'il avait envie de moi, ça tombait bien moi aussi. Après des caresses de plus en plus fougueuses, il défit ma braguette et m'aida à enlever mon jean aussi vite que si sa vie en dépendait. Je crois n'avoir jamais fait l'amour de cette manière là, c'était violent et doux, évident et surprenant, bon et long. Quand le jour à percé à travers la fenêtre, nous étions encore sur le canapé, tentant de reprendre notre souffle. Il fallut me rendre à l'évidence, ce jour qui pointait, c'était une nouvelle journée de travail avec Booth à mes côtés, comment me sortir de la tête quel amant il avait été ?

-Alors, tu penses toujours que c'était une bonne manière de partir sur de nouvelles bases ?

-C'était la seule qui me venait à l'esprit

-De toutes façons tu as toujours le dernier mot

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant

-Tu as encore un peu de temps

-A peine 10 minutes, ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire quoi que ce soit sérieusement...

-Je sais aussi être rapide…

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis ça fait toujours plaisir**


End file.
